Entrevista com Shenglong DB Evolution
by Adriana Swan
Summary: Fic produzida com em volta da produção de Dragonball Evolution o filme . Uma entrevista com o grande astro do filme: o Dragão Shenglong


**N.A:**Fic baseada na produção de _Dragonball Evolution_ (o filme).

**Entrevista com Sheng Long**

**SWAN**: Boa noite queridos telespectadores, estamos aqui diretamente dos estúdios da DBOF para uma entrevista muito especial com o astro de _Dragonball Evolution_: o dragão Sheng Long!

Sheng Long cumprimenta a platéia, aplausos podem ser ouvidos.

**SWAN**: Bom, finalmente chegamos a etapa final da produção do filme. Agora que seu personagem foi mostrado para o público, você acha que foi o suficiente para suprir as expectativas?

**SHENG LONG**: BOM (responde com a voz grossa e trovejante de deus dragão), EU SEMPRE SOUBE QUE NÃO IMPORTAVA COMO FICASSE, HAVERIAM LOVERS QUE FALARIAM BEM E HATERS QUE FALARIAM MAL.

**SWAN**: Bem, mas e quanto a sua expectativa? O resultado final ficou bom o suficiente?

**SHENG LONG**: ENTENDA, JOVEM HUMANA, JÁ ESTIVE MELHOR EM FOTOS DE MEU FOTOLOG. MAS RECONHEÇO QUE GOSTEI BASTANTE DO RESULTADO.

**SWAN**: Poderia explicar melhor isso? Foi uma opção aparecer dessa forma?

**SHENG LONG**: QUANDO EU FIZ AQUELE PAPEL EM D-WARS, EU NÃO USEI MAQUIAGEM, ENTÃO TODOS NO CINEMA APONTAVAM 'VEJAM, É O SHENG LONG' E ACHEI ISSO MUITO CONSTRANGEDOR. PARA MINHA CARREIRA EM HOLLYWOOD EU TINHA QUE ME RECICLAR COMO ATOR, ENTÃO ACABAMOS OPTANDO POR DAR UMA MUDADA RADICAL EM MEU PERSONAGEM DE _DRAGONBALL EVOLUTION_, ONDE INTERPRETO EU MESMO.

**SWAN**: Tem alguma coisa nisso tudo que o senhor não está gostando?

**SHENG LONG**: SEMPRE EXISTE ALGUMA COISA. CLARO, QUE AINDA SÃO AS MESMAS PIADAS: AS BOLAS DO DRAGÃO PARA CÁ, BOLAS DO DRAGÃO PARA LÁ. OS DRAGÕES JÁ FORAM MAIS RESPEITADOS.

**SWAN:** Com certeza isso deve ser muito constrangedor. Não vejo essas piadas com dragões de Harry Potter...

**SHENG LONG**: AQUILO É MUITO PIOR, ELES MANTÉM OS DRAGÕES EM CORRENTES! OUTRO DIA ENCONTREI DAGOBERTO (n.t.: dragão que interpretou Rabo Córneo Húngaro em _Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo_) ENQUANTO VOAVA E ELE ESTAVA ME CONTANDO COMO AQUILO ERA UM INFERNO. OBRIGARAM ELE A FICAR EM UM NINHO FINGINDO SER FÊMEA! QUE DECEPÇÃO.

**SWAN**: Nossa, nunca tinha pensado por esse lado. Mas voltando a produção, o que o senhor achou de Justin Chatwin?

**SHENG LONG**: É O HUMANO QUE INTERPRETA O SAYAJIN? PRECISA DE ALGUMAS AULAS DE ARTES MARCIAIS, DE ALGUMAS HORAS DE CADEMIA, DE ROUPAS MAIS FASHIONS E LER UM POUCO MAIS DOS MANGÁS DE _DRAGONBALL_, MAS ELE É GOSTOSO, FATO.

**SWAN**: (passa um tempo processando a informação) Er... sim, ele é. Bem e quanto ao Piccolo?

**SHENG LONG:** PICCOLO... ESTOU TENTANDO LEMBRAR... É O NAMEKUSEI JIN?

**SWAN**: Esse mesmo, o verde.

**SHENG LONG**: VERDE?

**SWAN**: Sim, verde.

**SHENG LONG**: NÃO LEMBRO DE NINGUÉM VERDE.

**SWAN**: Ele usa uma capa Jedi e é o vilão.

**SHENG LONG**: AHH, O COR DE MERDA DE BEBÊ? AGORA LEMBREI, ELE FICOU VERDE DEPOIS DE UM TEMPO, ACHO QUE AMADURECEU AO CONTRÁRIO OU DESENVOLVEU A FOTOSSÍNTESE.

**SWAN**: ¬¬''

**SHENG LONG**: NÃO GOSTEI DELE, ATÉ O VAMPIRO SPIKE PARECE MAIS COM O LADO NEGRO DE KAMI-SAMA DO QUE ELE.

**SWAN:** Mas James Marster é um dos maiores fãs da série, inclusive do senhor.

**SHENG LONG**: ELE É? (fica refletindo um pouco) ATÉ QUE ELE NÃO É TÃO RUIM... PARTICULARMENTE, EU GOSTEI MAIS DE UMA ORIENTALZINHA QUE TINHA PEITÕES E...

**SWAN**: (interrompendo) Vamos agora para segunda parte de nossa entrevista. Alguns convidados vieram a platéia e gostariam de fazer algumas perguntas.

As luzes se acendem no estúdio e mostra a platéia formada por os personagens do anime/mangá.

**SWAN**: Quem gostaria de ser o primeiro?

Vários personagens levantam a mão.

**SWAN**: Vejamos, o da segunda fila com cabelo bagunçado.

Ele se levantou.

**GOKU**: Oi, eu sou Goku.

**SHENG LONG**: PARA! (grita interrompendo) VOCÊ DE NOVO? SRTA SWAN, VOCÊ NÃO TEM NOÇÃO DO QUANTO ESSE SAYAJIN ME DA TRABALHO. É SEMPRE O MESMO, OU ELE REUNE AS ESFERAS OU ALGUEM REUNE PARA RESSUCITA-LO. O MUNDO NÃO GIRA EM TORNO DE VOCÊ RAPAZ!

**GOKU**: O.o Eu só ia perguntar se eu podia juntar as Esferas para pedir que este tal de filme seja bom.

**VEGETA**: Hahaha. Kakaroto, não seja mais idiota do que já é. Nem se juntasse todas as Esferas do universo e todos os dragões você conseguiria salvar o lixo que está sendo feito por esses vermes humanos.

**SWAN**: Mas que diabos é isso afinal? (Swan fala indignada)

**GOKU**: (dá de ombros) O Vegeta é hater.

**PLATÉIA**: OOHHHHHHH

**SWAN**: Silêncio, silêncio! Vamos para a próxima pergunta. Sim, você baixinho careca.

Ele se levanta.

**KURIRIN**: Eu queria expressar meu desprezo por essa produção. Eu que fui o amigo de Goku em todos os momentos, eu que fui praticamente o único a estar em praticamente todas as sagas, eu que sou importante NÃO estou no filme.

**VEGETA:** Era só que faltava nessa joça. Alguém diz para esse careca que para virar emo tem que ter franja.

**KURIRIN**: O.O'

**VEGETA**: Além do mais, nem sei por que tanta reclamação desse energúmeno. É o personagem que está fazendo mais sucesso com as crianças.

Vegeta aponta para o fim das cadeiras onde Goten e pequeno Trunks estão, eles começam a cantar e dançar em coreografia de fusão.

**TRUNKS E GOTEN**:

_Kuririn Kuririn Kuririn_

_Goku ligou pra mim_

_Ele disse que ta MARA_

_Que o filme vai bombar_

_Vai ter makenkosapo_

_E o kame-hame-há_

Platéia se levanta e começa a aplaudir.

**SWAN**: Parem, parem, chega com essa bagunça toda! Vamos voltar a entrevista. Quem é o próximo? Não, você não, nada de deixar um velho safado fazer perguntas.

**MESTRE KAME**: Mas eu só tinha 2 perguntas e uma está direcionada a ordem de monges existente na produção.

**SWAN**: (fica refletindo por alguns instantes) Bom, sendo assim, você pode fazer suas perguntas.

**MESTRE KAME**: É verdade que no filme há uma ordem de anciões que são os verdadeiros guardiões das lendárias Esferas do Dragão?

**SHENG LONG**: SIM, É VERDADE.

**MESTRE KAME**: Agora minha segunda pergunta, de onde o senhor está sentado não daria para ver a calcinha da apresentadora que esta de pernas cruzadas enquanto usa essa micro saia?

**SWAN**: (coloca as mãos sobre a saia) Mas isso é o cúmulo, esse velho é tarado!

**MESTRE KAME**: Minha filha, sou só um velhinho tentando aproveitar o tempo que me resta. Ah, e sou um grande fã desse filme. No filme sou jovenzinho e vou dar uns pegas na Bulma XD

**PLATÉIA**: OOHHHHHH

**VEGETA**: Mas vejam a sacanagem desse velho! Porque você não pega a Chi Chi que é oriental?

**MESTRE KAME**: É que a Bulma sempre teve uma queda por mim.

**BULMA:** SEU VELHOTE TARADO, EU VOU PEGAR ESSA 'QUEDA' E VOU ENFIAR NO SEU...

**GOKU:** (segurando Bulma que quer passar por sua cadeira para bater no Kame) Calma Bulma. Nem todo mundo está feliz com as pessoas que vai pegar no filme.

**PLATÉIA**: O.O

**GOHAN**: OOHHHHH

**CHI CHI**: GOKU SEU VAGABUNDO! COMO ASSIM VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ FELIZ EM 'ME' PEGAR NO FILME??

**GOKU**: Calma, Chi Chi. Eu não quis dizer isso. Logo porque eu gostei daquela foto em você está comendo o morango. Nossa, me deu uma vontade danada de.. de...

**PLATÉIA**: OOHHHHH

**GOKU**: Comer o morango. O.o

**PLATÉIA**: HAHAHAHA

**CHI CHI**: ¬¬''

**VEGETA**: Agora virou Casos de Família. È capaz de isso aqui ainda ter mais audiência que aquele fracasso de filme.

Várias pessoas da platéia tentam bater em Vegeta.

**SWAN:** Chega, isso daqui está fugindo dos limites. Vamos acabar de vez com essa entrevista. Tem mais alguma coisa que gostaria de nos dizer, oh dragão supremo?

**SHENG LONG**: SIM. EM PRIMEIRO LUGAR QUERO AGRADECER A MEUS FÃS DA COMUNIDADE DBOF, EM ESPECIAL A ALGUNS.: A LEANDRO, THIG, XIKU E MAURICIO PELO APOIO. E QUERO AGRADECER TAMBÉM A DIEGO EI-CHAN PELO APOIO, MESMO QUANDO TA TUDO UMA GRANDE MERDA ELE ME APOIA, OBRIGADO. TAMBEM A DENIS E KAROL SON, FICAMOS TODOS MUITO FELIZES QUE A FAMILIA SON ESTEJA TENDO CONTINUIDADE.

**SWAN**: Ta, ta, tudo bem. Podemos terminar o programa?

**SHENG LONG:** SÓ MAIS UM INSTANTE, HUMANA. QUERO AGRADECER TAMBEM A JUJUBS E LOURI PELOS EXCELENTES VÍDEOS DEFENDENDO O FILME, ACHEI MARA ESSA FORMA DE DEFENDER ILUSTRANDO TODOS OS DEFEITOS POSSÍVEIS ¬¬''. MEUS COMPRIMENTOS A RENAN DONHA E VITOR NUNES POR FAZEREM COBERTURA 24 HORAS (ui), AO ONIL POR TORNAR A PRODUÇÃO ALGO DOCE E MEIGO.

**SWAN:** Ta, sem mais, podemos acabar com esse negócio todo ou não?

**SHENG LONG:** SÓ PARA FINALIZAR, QUERO FAZER PROPAGANDO DE MINHA MARCA DE CAMISINHAS: _CAMISINHAS FOR THE DRAGONBALLS, REALIZANDO TODOS OS SEUS DESEJOS_. E WILL, VOCÊ FICOU MARA NA _G MAGAZINE DRAGON EDITION_, ACHEI SHOW. ESPERO O CELO E O NEO NA PRÓXIMA EDIÇÃO, AMORES, BJS.

**SWAN**: E assim terminamos essa entrevista do Dragão. Boa noite e até a próxima!

Produção: DBE .com/

Apresentação: Venenosa Swan

Patrocínio: Fox Filmes

*Swan está vestindo Corporação Cápsula griff*

p.s. todos os direitos reservados.

p.s.2. que direitos são esses não tenho idéia e a quem reservaram muito menos.


End file.
